


my easter-y assistant!

by idkspookystuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Dan, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Kitchen Sex, M/M, PWP, Panty Kink, Sex Toys, Top Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan stood in the doorway with a blush spread across his cheeks. He was wearing a light pink corset with a pair of panties to match, a tail butt plug (that was probably the cause of his pink cheeks) ledged in his ass, and, to top it all off, a pair of bunny ears sat rested on his messy hair. “I’m Easter as fuck,” Dan joked as Phil stood there, speechless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my easter-y assistant!

**Author's Note:**

> is phan all i ever write now? the answer is yes. i have so many phan feels. pheels.   
> nah i promised [myflatcattiana](http://myflatcattiana.tumblr.com/) on tumblr easter baking porn with toppy phil and that is what they got.  
> art ref used (w/h permission) [here](http://dandongs.tumblr.com/post/115547878436/my-easter-y-assistant-on-another-note-happy)  
> also follow me [on tumblr](http://choirboycas.tumblr.com/) bcs i write prompts and sometimes you get a really long fic that you didn't ask for  
> enjoy   
> -clare

“Introducing my Easter-y assistant!” Phil motioned to the door where Dan had requested to hide for some reason and listened, not taking his attention off the camera as the footsteps entered the room, and then stopped before Dan got into frame. Phil rolled his eyes, thinking Dan was just throwing some kind of crisis or had gotten stuck, and so he picked the camera up off the tripod stand, turning it to his boyfriend. “Dan refuses to- _holy crap_.”

Dan stood in the doorway with a blush spread across his cheeks. He was wearing a light pink corset with a pair of panties to match, a tail butt plug _(that was probably the cause of his pink cheeks)_ ledged in his ass, and, to top it all off, a pair of bunny ears sat rested on his messy hair. “I’m Easter as fuck,” Dan joked as Phil stood there, speechless. The camera stayed on in his hands, probably wasting battery that they could use for the baking video, but it was all lost on Phil as he stared at Dan. _Fuck_

“What are you wearing?” Phil asked breathlessly. Dan blushed a deeper shade of red before looking down at himself, as if checking to make sure he looked perfect before looking back up at his boyfriend, the same innocent expression on his face.

“You said to wear something Easter-esque. Is this not good?” Dan asked, swaying his hips teasingly as Phil came to himself. He put the camera down on the counter that Dan had decorated earlier that afternoon before pinning his boyfriend against the wall. Dan’s smirk disappeared as Phil grinded down onto him, whispering in his ear, “You look amazing.”

“I-I think that’s y-“ Dan’s half assed joke was stopped in its tracks as Phil took a hold of the back of the tail, pulling it out a little before slamming it back in. Dan’s back arched at the movement, causing his cock to rub against the glass door through the panties he was wearing. The pressure felt absolutely heavenly, but before he could rut against the door, Phil had an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, locking him in place. “What do you think you’re doing, Dan?”

“Phil,” Dan whined, looking back at his boyfriend with wide, pleading eyes. Phil’s cool broke at that and he kissed the back of his boyfriend’s neck.

“Yeah, I got you,” Phil whispered. He pulled the tail out, enjoying the way that Dan’s hole clenched around the air before sliding a finger into his boyfriend to make sure he was stretched enough. “You stretched yourself out for me, baby?” Dan nodded quickly, moaning loudly as Phil slid another finger in and then another. “Do you think you’re ready for me, baby?”

“Please!” Dan yelled out, not caring much for dignity as he begged the black haired boy. “Please, Phil. Please fuck me, please.”

Phil may have had six years of practice with Dan Howell’s antics, but it still broke him every time Dan started begging to be fucked. There was something so pure about the way he did it without restrain. It was beautiful.

Phil pushed off his jeans, not bothering to take off the blue button up shirt he had put on. Even Dan did have to get changed so that they could film their baking video, Phil didn’t want to have to. His boxers fell down along with his jeans and he stepped out of them, kicking them somewhere into the kitchen. He lined himself up with the hole in Dan’s panties before slowly pushing in, relishing the wetness left by the lube from the tail.

Phil moaned softly as he finally bottomed out, reaching across to push a hand under Dan’s panties. He was surprised to find his boyfriend had already wrapped a hand around his cock, his hand wrapped around the base to starve off an orgasm. He was biting his lip, the entire front part of his body pressed against the glass door. “You want me to help get you off, Dan?” Phil asked softly.

“N-no,” Dan answered, his voice barely more than a whimper.

Phil raised an eyebrow at that, “Why not?” He asked, biting down on Dan’s neck gently, but hard enough to leave a mark that would be difficult to explain in their video. Dan would have to wear a scarf or something to cover that up.

“I-I don’t wanna come too quick,” Dan whispered back. The idea that Phil had worked Dan to the edge so quickly was incredibly hot to the older boy, and he started to fuck Dan roughly and quickly, just the way that he knew his boyfriend loved, even begged for when Phil was afraid he would break the younger boy.

The kitchen turned into a mess of moans and general shouts of pleasure as Phil snapped his hips into Dan quickly. Eventually, the pleasure became too much for the brunette and he started to stroke his cock to the pace of his boyfriend’s thrusts. “Fuck, Phil, I’m close, I’m gonna come.”

“It’s alright,” Phil answered breathlessly, feeling himself getting closer to the edge as well. “I want you to come. Come on, for me, please Dan. I need to see it.” Dan whined at that, stroking himself faster as Phil leaned into his ear. “Come just for me, boy.”

That pushed Dan over the edge and he came with a broken sob, creating a mess inside the pair of panties he was wearing. His ass clenched around Phil as he rode out his orgasm, and the sight alone was enough to push the older man over the edge as he came inside his boyfriend.

Phil pulled out sympathetically when Dan whined in pain and panted against his boyfriend, leaving him pinned against the wall. “You know,” Phil mused with a soft chuckle, “I think that shot was good. We should use that one.”


End file.
